


On Tuesday We Fell In Love

by LetThereBeDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a fanart, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, flustered!dean, shy!cas, winter destiel fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetThereBeDestiel/pseuds/LetThereBeDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are stuck at a bus station in the pouring rain. Dean has a jacket, but Cas is freezing by his side. It's not like he likes Cas or anything, he just must save his friend from freezing to death.</p><p>Inspired by Marcia's <a href="http://m-arci-a.tumblr.com/post/114935667860/someone-requested-pastelcastiel-wearing">fanart</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	On Tuesday We Fell In Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the title, I was thinking about "on tuesdays we wear jackets," (inevitably - mean girls trash, etc), so this is why I came up with this one (I know it's silly... idrc)
> 
> Proofread by [Lindsey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlexia)

It was one cold afternoon in the middle of November. They were waiting at a bus stop down the gloomy street of their school, the only thing protecting them from the pouring rain is the awning of the station.

 _Stupid bus station,_ Dean thought to himself, pouting at the wet road.

Cas was standing inches away from him, rubbing his bare arms rapidly. The beginning of the day was exceptionally warm for the season, a weather that has changed dramatically over the last couple of hours. Dean and Cas were both wearing T-shirts, but luckily for Dean, he had Chemistry today. He always took a jacket to school on Chemistry Tuesdays, because the lab was cool and never had air conditioning. Now he found himself alone in a dripping bus station with a freezing Cas by his side, trying not to look ridiculous while he shrugged his jacket off.

“Here,” he stretched an arm and handed Cas the jacket, his voice muffled by his embarrassment.

Cas looked at him with bewilderment, hesitating. “What?”

Dean blushed, looking away, and just kept holding the jacket in front of Cas.

“Dean?”

“It’s cold, okay?” He muttered abashedly. “J-just take it.”

Cas took the jacket from his hand shyly, wrapping it around himself and sinking his hands into the big sleeves.

They were friends, the two of them. Good friends, in fact, and their other classmates didn’t like that. Dean would laugh and say they were just jealous, but they both knew it was simply bullying. They were two guys, always standing a bit too close to each other; they couldn’t expect not being harassed for it.

“You don’t have to do that, you know.” He was still looking away when he heard Cas’ voice over the pouring rain.

“It’s just a jacket, Cas,” he snapped, but Cas shook his head.

“That’s not what I meant,” he said, sticking his hands into the big pockets. It looked good on him, Dean had to admit. Made him look small, almost captivating.

“I meant you don’t have to hang out with me so much,” Cas continued. “They’re only bugging you because you do, you know.”

Dean stared at him with surprise. “No, they're not.”

“Yes, they are.” Cas looked at him as though he found it odd that Dean couldn’t see it.

“Well, you know what, Cas?” Dean snapped at him again. “That’s bullshit. The reason people are bugging you is because they’re _dicks._ I know you like to think there’s something wrong with you, but there ain’t. And even if there was-“ he looked away with a pout, his lips pulling down and making his face look funny, and Cas bit his lip, trying not to smile. “Even if there was, I don’t care, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

Cas stared at him with wonder, his eyes two ponds around black skies. He mumbled something to himself, a phrase Dean couldn’t hear over the sound of the rain.

He was starting to feel the cold the moment he took his jacket off, and by that point his fingertips began to lose sensation. He shivered and started rubbing his palms against one another briskly.

“You’re cold,” Cas mumbled and started taking the jacket off, but Dean stopped him.

“No, don’t- don’t take it off,” he said. “I’m fine.”

Cas put the jacket back on slowly, uncertain. He thought about it; he couldn’t leave Dean like that, but Dean wouldn’t take the jacket back…

“We could share,” he suggested with a sheepish smile, shrugging when Dean looked at him reluctantly. Dean didn’t flinch or look away; he just kept looking at him timidly, and Cas took that as an invitation to take a step closer and close the distance between them with a warm embrace.

Dean let out a small huff, relived by the warmth of Cas’ body.

Cas rest his cheek against Dean’s shoulder snugly. “We are not being gay,” he clarified. “It’s just cold.”

Dean smiled. “We aren’t,” he agreed, placing his hand between Cas’ back and his own jacket.


End file.
